


Czarne zwierciadło

by bloodyraven



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyraven/pseuds/bloodyraven





	1. prolog

Wysoki mężczyzna koło czterdziestki w białym fartuchu, o bujnej czarnej czuprynie sterczącej na wszystkie strony, szybkim krokiem pokonywał kolejne metry korytarza.  
Białe ściany, biała podłoga, rażące białe światło.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka, dla przeciętnego człowieka wyglądałoby to jak psychiatryk. Lecz w porównaniu z tym miejscem zakład psychiatryczny jest spokojnym, miłym miejscem, ze względnie normalnymi lokatorami. Już same te korytarze skrywały o wiele więcej mrocznych i krwawych tajemnic niż niejeden obóz koncentracyjny. A ludzi, którzy zdecydowali z własnej woli lub zostali zmuszeni pracować na tym piętrze zdecydowanie nie można było nazwać normalnymi. Brunet wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, którego szukał. Mocniej ścisnął żółtą teczkę, którą trzymał przez cały czas w dłoni niczym drogocenny skarb, po czym zapukał kilkakrotnie w ogromne, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.  
\- Wejść!- Donośny głos dobiegł z zamkniętego pokoju. Mężczyzna nie wahając się ani chwilę pchną drzwi i wszedł do środka. Znalazł się w dużym, pozbawionym okien, (co było uzasadnione, w końcu znajdowali się dobry kilometr pod powierzchnią ziemi) a mimo to jasnym pomieszczeniu. Tu również biel ścian raziła w oczy, jednak kontrastowały z nią meble z ciemnego drewna oraz duży, czerwony dywan zdobiący podłogę. Za stojącym na środku biurkiem siedział siwy mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku i identycznym białym fartuchu. Przeglądał jakieś papiery. Na chwilę podniósł wzrok by spojrzeć na dopiero co przybyłego gościa. Widząc kto to, odłożył na bok dokumenty a jego twarz przybrała bardziej poważny wyraz.  
\- I jak doktorze Jeferson, udało się ustalić coś nowego?- Spytał podpierając brodę na palcach splecionych rąk. Brunet kiwną głową po czy spojrzał rozmówcy w oczy. To wystarczyło, by starszy mężczyzna zorientował się o co chodzi.  
\- Czyli jednak to prawda.- Westchnął podnosząc się z fotela. Jeferson nie zareagował, przekazał jedynie teczkę rozmówcy.  
\- Oto wyniki. Sprawdziły się nasze najgorsze przypuszczenia. Nie ma mowy o błędzie doktorze Morton. Szybko przekartkował zawartość teczki, z każdą stroną jego wzrok stawał się coraz bardziej pochmurny.  
\- Natychmiast zawiadom prezydenta. Musimy się przygotować póki nie jest za późno.- Odłożył teczkę na biurko, po czym westchnął ciężko.- Wygląda na to, że czarne zwierciadło pękło.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiszpania pogwizdując pod nosem szedł chodnikiem w stronę dużego budynku pomalowanego na biało, w którym co wtorek odbywała się konferencja narodów.  
A z racji, że dziś był właśnie jeden z tych wskazanych powyżej wtorków, każda personifikacja chcąc czy nie chcąc musiała pojawić się w tym wspaniałym miejscu (choć większość przypadkowych przechodniów znajdujących się w bliskiej okolicy budynku gdy trwały tak zwane agresywne negocjacje, myślała, że to psychiatryk, co aż tak strasznie nie mijało się z prawdą) o godzinie drugiej. Hiszpania miał więc jeszcze ponad pół godziny do zebrania, więc postanowił wybrać się nieco dłuższą drogą, wiodącą przez park.   
Choć w sumie dzisiaj spóźnienie było mu raczej na rękę. Wiedział dobrze, że dzisiejszym "tematem" rozmów miało był posiadanie w obrębie swoich granic broni jądrowej. Ostatnio gdy o tym rozmawiali, o mało nie doszło do trzeciej wojny światowej, w której bronią miały być pomidory, topór, czarna różdżka, wskazana broń jądrowa, noże, greckie koty i kran.   
Nie ma co, może być ciekawie.  
Hiszpania uśmiechnął się w duchu na to wspomnienie, po raz kolejny zerkając do niesionego przez siebie koszyka. Uważnie sprawdził, czy na pewno nie zgubił po drodze żadnego z swoich drogocennych pomidorów, które i tak zapewne posłużą jako broń w konflikcie francusko-angielskim.   
Westchną ciężko zwracając wzrok w kierunku nieba, na którym tego dnia nie było ani jednej chmurki.   
Uśmiech od razu z powrotem zagościł na jego twarzy (w końcu lato nie trwa wiecznie, póki można trzeba brać pełną gębą). Przez szum wiatru, śpiew ptaków oraz wrzaski tej hałastry, zwanej w dzisiejszych czasach dziećmi (choć według wielu bardziej pasowałoby określenie małe diabły, Hiszpanii osobiście było wszystko jedno) przedarł się jakiś inny, dziwny dźwięk. Było to coś jakby połączenie krzyku strachu z jękiem świadczącym o powolnym zapadaniu w depresję osoby, która go wydawała.   
I coś jeszcze.   
Hiszpania wsłuchał się uważnie. Tak, to była odrobina błagalnej nutki.   
' Czyżby Białoruś znowu dopadła Iwana?' Była to pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła Antoniowi do głowy. Dobra, nie oszukujmy się. Jest to pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszłaby do głowy każdej personifikacji narodu.   
Hiszpania przystanął na chwilę i zaciekawiony rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięków. To co zobaczył zdziwiło go bardziej, niż gdyby mu powiedziano, że jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki (z różdżką Anglii to niestety nie działa, próbował wielokrotnie), Romano stał się nagłe miły i pomocy dla wszystkich. Pod jednym z pobliskich drzew przypominających klon stał Ameryka. Choć Hiszpania do samego końca nie był pewny, czy go przypadkiem z kimś nie pomylił.   
Niektórzy mówili, że istnieje ktoś taki jak Kanada (co prawda nigdy go nie widział, zresztą mało osób otrzymało taki zaszczyt), i że podobno są z Ameryką do siebie bardzo podobni.   
Licho tam wie.  
W skrócie rzecz ujmując, wyglądał co najmniej dziwnie, nawet jak na siebie. Najbardziej zauważalnym faktem był brak jakiegokolwiek fast food-u w zasięgu wzroku, co mogło być przyczyną względnie schludnego (patrz: normalnie wypucował się jak Artur na wizytę u tej swojej królowej) stanu jego ubrania. Chyba, że Ameryka w kolejnym przypływie swojego bycia Hero postanowił ćwiczyć nową technikę maskowania i schował całe jedzenie w apteczce, którą w tym momencie trzymał pod pachą. W sumie rozmiar by się zgadzał, to coś było ogromne. Nagle w koronie drzewa coś się poruszyło, powodując przy tym upadek kilku jabłek (tak drodzy czytelnicy, to była jabłonka), które jakimś 'dziwnym trafem' o mały włos nie wylądowały na głowie Alfreda. Odskoczył na bok wydając z siebie kolejny trudny do opisania jęk.   
Hiszpania zaczął niepewnie zbliżać się w stronę blondyna stojącego pod drzewem, pchany chyba jedynie siłą własnej ciekawości oraz tym, że widok Ameryki w takim stanie, w czasie gdy akurat nie oglądał on żadnego ze swoich 'strasznych' horrorów, zdarzał się nader rzadko. Ten najwidoczniej musiał usłyszeć jego kroki bo na chwilę oderwał wzrok od korony drzewa, by spojrzeć na zbliżającego się ku niemu bruneta. 'Chyba, jakimś cudem ucieszył go mój widok' pomyślał Hiszpania widząc pojawiający się na twarzy Alfreda uśmiech. Coś jednak było z nim nie tak, był zbyt... jakby to ładnie ująć, skromny.  
\- Antonio nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo się cieszę, że cie widzę. Dobra. To już była lekka przesada. Od kiedy to niby Ameryka, ten sam Ameryka, który w zeszłym tygodniu żartował sobie w najlepsze z Iwana nie zważając nawet na groźbę, wynikającą z możliwości zostania poturbowanym przez kran, teraz mówił cichym i przesłodzonym głosikiem, wyciągniętym wprost z jakiejś telenoweli.  
\- Czy coś się stało?- Spytał Antonio dla pewności chowając kosz za plecami.   
Nie wiadomo przecież, jak bardzo Ameryce odbiło. No, przynajmniej dzisiejszego dnia.   
Liście nad ich głowami zaszeleściły po raz kolejny. Hiszpania zmarszczył brwi. Wydawało mu się, że dosłyszał w tym wszystkim czyjś śmiech. Spojrzał w górę wzrokiem szukając jakiegoś kota, a może ptaka.   
Po prostu zaniemówił.   
'Nie, to już na pewno jest jakiś żart! Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie!'   
Na jednym z wyższych konarów drzewa siedział, nie kto inny jak Anglia, trzymając do tego wielkie naręcze jabłek, z którego co pewien czas w radykalny sposób kilka ubywało (nikomu chyba nie trzeba chyba tłumaczyć jak).  
\- Oh, tak. Artur chyba postanowił, bym dzisiaj nabawił się nerwicy. Może chociaż ty dasz radę przemówić mu do rozumu. A co, jeśli on spadnie, albo co gorsza coś sobie przy tym złamie?- głos Ameryki powoli wchodził w coraz wyższe tony.  
-Proszę cię Alfred, nie bądź baba. Jak ci się coś nie podoba, to idź i znajdź sobie inne drzewo.- Anglia rzucił ogryzkiem w stronę Ameryki, który w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się apteczką.   
Hiszpanię, mówiąc w wielkim skrócie, dosłownie zamurowało.   
'Co tu się na pandy Chin wyprawia!'  
\- A ty czego chcesz?  
\- Kto? Ja?- Hiszpania wzdrygną się zdając sobie sprawę, że pytanie skierowane było do niego.  
\- Nie, wiesz Święty Mikołaj.- Sykną Anglia ze swojej gałęzi.  
\- A widzisz tu kogoś innego? Ten maminsynek się nie liczy.- Wskazał brodą Amerykę, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.  
\- Artur proszę opanuj się, jeszcze coś ci się stanie. Jedzenie na wysokości jest niebezpieczne, możesz się przecież zadławić.- pisnął Ameryka, tym razem stając we względnie bezpiecznej odległości od drzewa.  
\- A ty znowu swoje. Weź wyluzuj na chwilę i daj mi wreszcie spokój. Nie wiem, podziwiaj widoczki, lecz chore ptaszki czy co ty tam robisz i zejdź wreszcie ze mnie. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jaki jesteś wkurzający. - skwitował Anglia. Kątem oka dostrzegł zegarek na ręce Hiszpanii.  
\- Ej Antonio, która godzina?   
Hiszpania, który do tej pory przyglądał się bezmyślnie kłótni wzdrygną się po raz kolejny i szybko spojrzał na zegarek.  
\- Za dziesięć druga.- Niesamowite. Naprawdę spędził tu już tyle czasu?! Anglia kiwał z namysłem głową.- No, trzeba by się ruszyć. Zaraz zacznie się kolejna konferencja, a raczej cyrk. Tak czy siak warto będzie to zobaczyć.   
Jednym płynnym susem znalazł się na ziemi, niecałe półtora metra od Hiszpanii, który zdumiony dalej stał jak wryty.   
'Przecież to było dobre pięć metrów!'  
Ameryka zaś wyglądał, jakby był właśnie na pograniczu zawału.  
\- Anglio!!!   
\- Co?! Co tym razem zrobiłem nie tak!   
Kirkland wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz rzucić się Ameryce do gardła. Opanował się jednak szybko i zwrócił w kierunku Antonia, któremu przez chwilę wydawało się, że dostrzegł jakiś dziwny błysk w oku Anglika.  
\- No, to do zobaczenia na zebraniu. A i jak zobaczysz Niemcy to przyłóż mu ode mnie.- Rozpromieniony (jakoś dziwnie nagle się to stało) Artur klepnął Antonia w ramię, po czym minął go i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę budynku.   
\- Artur, zaczekaj na mnie!- Ameryka ruszył za nim biegiem. Po chwili zniknęli już za najbliższym zakrętem zostawiając Hiszpanię z wyjątkowo niemądrym wyrazem twarzy.


End file.
